


Объективная феноменология

by ardente_and_i



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Sentimental, science go home
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardente_and_i/pseuds/ardente_and_i
Summary: Мельтешение, карусель световых волн, значений, формул. Стройная сетка химических элементов, бесконечная спираль аминокислот, тонкий слой социального над бездной эволюционных механизмов - Лондон как он есть.





	Объективная феноменология

Шерлоку всегда обидно от того, насколько люди не в состоянии оценить объективную красоту мира, вливающуюся в самого Шерлока напрямую через сенсорные системы.   
Мельтешение, карусель световых волн, значений, формул. Стройная сетка химических элементов, бесконечная спираль аминокислот, тонкий слой социального над бездной эволюционных механизмов - Лондон как он есть. Если бы Шерлок был художником, он рисовал бы магнитные линии в волосах бездомных, заполнял бы светотень изломами атомной структуры гексагонального графита, радугой укладывал бы хроматическую аберрацию линз микроскопа на тронутые бензиновой пленкой лужи. Но рисование никогда не входило в круг интересов Шерлока. Поэтому приходилось выражать бесконечное восхищение своеобразием мира иначе - слова и музыка. Альтернативные знаковые системы. 

_Дефиниция «красоты» бесконечно дробится. Десигнат без явного денотата?  
Бездна смыслов. И сам Шерлок в ней - молекула водорода в океане._

Буквы в голове непослушно укладываются на нотный стан, нестройно, разрозненно, перемежаясь спонтанными бемолями и диезами. Гриф скрипки кажется вдруг очень хрупким. Мигрень взрывается внутри черепной коробки холодным пиротехническим огнем. Нос забивает кислый запах пироксилина. Ноты теснятся, толкаются в мозгу обрывками знакомых пьес, собираются в лобных долях, делающихся от этого тяжелыми и давящими.   
Джон среди всего этого буйства - стакан воды и упаковка ибупрофена, заряженный браунинг и остывший чай, больше не запароленный ноутбук и открытая в духоту форточка.   
В моменты ширящегося хаоса Джон - константа, а Шерлок - не-Шерлок, а сгусток полыхающих, искрящихся нейронов. 

_Гипотеза об инвариантности Джона много раз подвергалась проверке.  
Обратного пока не доказано._

В другое время, когда Шерлок собран, целеустремлён и обещает всем собой беготню, крыши, скверный юмор и острый скальпель мысли - Джон не статика, напротив - хлыст. Гибкий, способный как устрашающе щелкнуть, так и рассечь кожу. Мисс Адлер была неправа выбирая стек. Жесткий стержень неудобен в обращении, гибкая плеть в разы лучше. Впрочем, дело вкуса.  
Расследование всегда меняет Шерлока. Цепи рассуждений оплетают его с головы до ног, тянут за собой и самого Шерлока и Джона за ним, как на жесткой сворке. По самой кромке опасности, вдоль пропасти саморазрушения. Они вдвоем там.   
Смерть, обман, злой умысел и ворох человеческих страстей - толкают вперед. В голове Шерлока растут и распускаются как цветы из маминого сада семантические сети, один факт сплетается с другим, тянет за собой новые. Выводы пылают истошно красными анемонами (большой куст возле яблони, маленький Шерлок прятал под ним сокровища).   
Убийцы и жертвы складывают для него свои маленькие головоломки, а Джон рядом. Его руки - напряжение мышц, разворот плеч - угроза, а взгляд - полдень над Афганистаном. Шерлок счастлив захлебываться всем этим. 

_«Красота» - свойство, говорящее о гармонии черт объекта, о целостности._  
Сантименты?   
Сделать поправку. 

Если бы Шерлок был художником, он рисовал бы дисперсию света по длине волны в каплях пота на лбу бегущего за ним Джона, густо штриховал бы веер сверхвысоких частот от пришедшей смски («зайду в магазин, что купить?»), размечал бы траекторию движения вещей Джона по их квартире и бесконечно выписывал в тонких изгибах эскизов «Шерлок, хватит!» и «потрясающе».   
Но Шерлок не рисует. Мог бы, но ему нет нужды. Да, остальные не видят того, что видит Шерлок, он научился жить с этим - большинство людей идиоты. Только Джон почему-то все еще здесь и готов разделить все это с Шерлоком.   
Красота для Джона - живой мир. Объективно тот же, что и вокруг Шерлока, но преломленный когнитивными особенностями военного доктора. Не ошибка, просто иной путь к иному решению. 

_Каждая новая итерация выявляет новые доказательства - погрешность варьируется от раза к разу, но не превышает семи процентов._

Красота, которую видит Джон качественно отлична. В ней совершенно точно есть холодная твердость рукоятки пистолета - Джон держит его в идеальном порядке: агрессивная среда пороховых газов и давление - здравствуй коррозия - поэтому Джон занимается чисткой и смазкой с периодичностью в две недели, плюс-минус пара дней в зависимости от частоты использования. Еще в представлении Джона о красоте наверняка есть россыпь сахарной пудры на столешнице от тарелки с выпечкой миссис Хадсон, клавиши ноутбука (левый ctrl иногда западает, а на самых используемых клавишах появились гладкие протертости), рифленая текстура значка с удостоверения Лестрейда, блеск скальпеля в контрастном обрамлении артериальной крови, острые углы, завернутых в темный полиамид спиц из зонта Майкрофта, ледокаиновый холод местной анестезии, сам Шерлок у окна и со скрипкой (привычка? чувство безопасности? любовь к музыке? к... Шерлоку?). 

_Эффект экспериментатора? Следует изменить дизайн исследования._  
Следует.   
Но не стоит. 

Иногда в их вечном беге Джон останавливает Шерлока, берет за локоть и окликает:  
– Смотри, как красиво.   
И указывает на рыжий рассвет, над неровной кромкой лондонских крыш, битум пружинит под ногами, прошедший дождь оставил на нем маслянистые лужи. Детский рисунок приколотый на рабочем месте очередной жертвы (женщина, финансовый аналитик, тридцать семь лет, двое детей). Мерцание звезд на иссиня-черном куполе небес - Шерлок знает о них ровно столько, сколько нужно знать для навигации в море. Пеструю разноголосицу толпы под чрезмерно сентиментальной бронзовой скульптурой на вокзале Сент-Панкрас; плавные движения хирурга над бьющимся сердцем во время коронарного шунтирования (сам Джон в этот момент держит на прицеле анастезиолога-почти-убившего-пациента, пока Лестрейд в коридоре ругается о необходимости замены).   
Шерлок смотрит на то, что показывает ему Джон. Смотрит, чтобы отвернуться с презрительной небрежностью, сделав тем не менее мысленный слепок - ментальную фотографию - чтобы позднее разобрать ее на компоненты и бережно поместить в ту часть чертогов, где хранятся воспоминания о родителях, результаты опытов с социальными интеракциями, потерявшие актуальность, но важные для индивидуальности представления и весь остальной нарратив жизни Шерлока в его объективной, фактологической последовательности. Субъективному взгляду Джона тут словно бы не место, но он вписывается, вплетается вложенной переменной в каждое событие. 

_Шерлок завороженно наблюдает. Объективность растворяется в феноменологическом буйстве жизни 221В._


End file.
